cinedunkyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
12e cérémonie des Razzie Awards
La 12e cérémonie des Golden Raspberry Awards a eu lieu le 29 mars 1992 à l'hôtel Hollywood Roosevelt pour désigner le pire de ce que l'industrie cinématographique a pu offrir en 1991.thumb Pire film Hudson Hawk, gentleman cambrioleur (Hudson Hawk) (TriStar Pictures) *Cool as Ice (Universal Pictures) *Dice Rules (Seven Arts) *Tribunal fantôme (Nothing But Trouble) (Warner Bros.) *Retour au lagon bleu (Return to the Blue Lagoon) (Columbia Pictures) Pire acteur Kevin Costner dans Robin des Bois : Prince des voleurs (Robin Hood: Prince Of Thieves) *Andrew Dice Clay dans Dice Rules *Sylvester Stallone dans L'embrouille est dans le sac (Oscar) *Vanilla Ice dans Cool as Ice *Bruce Willis dans Hudson Hawk, gentleman cambrioleur (Hudson Hawk) Pire actrice Sean Young (dans le rôle de la jumelle qui survit) dans Un baiser avant de mourir (A Kiss Before Dying) *Kim Basinger dans La Chanteuse et le Milliardaire (The Marrying Man) *Sally Field dans Jamais sans ma fille (Not Without My Daughter) *Madonna (dans son propre rôle) dans In Bed with Madonna (Madonna: Truth or Dare) *Demi Moore dans La Femme du boucher (The Butcher's Wife) et Tribunal fantôme (Nothing But Trouble) Pire second rôle masculin Dan Aykroyd dans Tribunal fantôme (Nothing But Trouble) *Richard E. Grant dans Hudson Hawk, gentleman cambrioleur (Hudson Hawk) *Anthony Quinn dans Les Indomptés (Mobsters) *Christian Slater dans Les Indomptés (Mobsters) et Robin des Bois : Prince des voleurs (Robin Hood: Prince Of Thieves) *John Travolta dans Shout Pire second rôle féminin Sean Young (dans le rôle de la jumelle assassinée) dans Un baiser avant de mourir (A Kiss Before Dying) *Sandra Bernhard dans Hudson Hawk, gentleman cambrioleur (Hudson Hawk) *John Candy (dans le rôle d'un travesti) dans Tribunal fantôme (Nothing But Trouble) *Julia Roberts dans Hook ou la Revanche du Capitaine Crochet (Hook) *Marisa Tomei dans L'embrouille est dans le sac (Oscar) Pire réalisateur Michael Lehmann pour Hudson Hawk, gentleman cambrioleur (Hudson Hawk) *Dan Aykroyd pour Tribunal fantôme (Nothing But Trouble) *William A. Graham pour Retour au lagon bleu (Return to the Blue Lagoon) *David Kellogg pour Cool as Ice *John Landis pour L'embrouille est dans le sac (Oscar) Pire scénario Hudson Hawk, gentleman et cambrioleur (Hudson Hawk), scénario de Steven E. de Souza et Daniel Waters, histoire de Bruce Willis et Robert Kraft *Cool as Ice, écrit par David Stenn *Dice Rules, base commune écrite par Andrew Dice Clay; A Day in the Life écrit par Lenny Schulman, histoire de Clay *Tribunal fantôme (Nothing But Trouble), scénario de Dan Aykroyd, histoire de Peter Aykroyd *Retour au lagon bleu (Return to the Blue Lagoon), scénario de Leslie Stevens, adapté du roman The Garden of God de Henry De Vere Stacpoole Pire révélation Vanilla Ice dans Cool as Ice *Brian Bosworth dans Stone Cold *Milla Jovovich dans Retour au lagon bleu (Return to the Blue Lagoon) *Brian Krause dans Retour au lagon bleu (Return to the Blue Lagoon) *Kristin Minter dans Cool as Ice Pire chanson "originale" "Addams Groove" de La Famille Addams (The Addams Family), écrite par MC Hammer et Felton C. Pilate II *"Cool as Ice" de Cool as Ice, écrite par Vanilla Ice, Gail King et "Princess" *"Why Was I Born (Freddy's Dead)" de La Fin de Freddy - L'ultime cauchemar (Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare), écrite par James Osterberg et Whitehorn Catégorie:Razzie Awards par année Catégorie:Récompense de cinéma en 1992 Catégorie:Cinéma en 1992